


Hades Jones & the Headmistress

by TheGingahNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, FTM, Hestia Jones but FTM, Hogwarts, Multi, Other, You know who I mean, bottom ftm, clitdicks are beautiful, fuck that terfy bitch, headmistress/student role play, magic sex, mommy headmistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingahNinja/pseuds/TheGingahNinja
Summary: Hades finds himself at his headmistress's mercy. One-shot right now. Let me know if you like it!
Kudos: 1





	Hades Jones & the Headmistress

The spiral staircase began to move again and he was drifting out of consciousness until he sensed his mistress.

He heard her before he saw her, his lips were so dry. He wanted to lip them wet again, but couldn’t with his mouth gag.

His cheeks were still red raw from her hand but deep in the sting he felt was also an ache.

“Hello Mr. Jones, and how are you feeling after this morning’s sweet slaps?” said a deep, strong voice from in front of his hanging form.

“Mmm.”

She was levitating him, not wingardium leviosa, but something strong, tighter—it not only lifted him up, it held him in. Held him down.

He was floating face up at chest height, tensed and bent so that it looked as though he was sitting in an imaginary chair in the air sideways.

He couldn’t see clearly. She hadn’t blinded him temporarily, not that she hadn’t before, but no, this time he could see colors, but in a blurry kaleidoscope devoid of shape and form.

He was coming too and was becoming aware again that he was not only hanging but sitting mid-air with a vibration spell tormenting him mercilessly.

MMMHMmmm. Tears came to his eyes.

“Oh sweet boy, there, there. Mommy is back, no need to cryyy.”

He whined and tried to turn his head toward the sound of his Headmistress and was surprised to feel her hands trailing down from his shoulder over his sweet nipples and tender scars to his sex.  
His intake of breath was sweet for her. She loved her overgrown pupil, her lil girly boy Mr. Jones. She had known him from before he was Mr. He loved how she touched him, how gentle, how reverent.

She was staring at his beautiful body, his beautiful curly hair, strong jaw and sharp shoulders along with his sweet soft vulva and hard clitdick. She loved his whole body, but most of all she love tormenting him.

She waved her wand to unblur his vision while she lingered just below his belly button. She gently traced the space between his hips as he watched, rapt. He was getting close, with the vibration spell still putting him on edge and now his headmistress come back to give him attention. He whined again, and she stopped with a snap as she slapped his thigh. The vibration stopped.  
He yelped and began to whine in earnest now, with no vibration to rub on while she played with him.  
“Oh you haven’t gotten enough attention lately have you? NO no, or you would remember the rules, Jones. There is no whining and no crying. You love when mommy hits you don’t you? “  
He was trying to turn his face away, ashamed. She twitched her finger and his chin snapped up so he was facing her.  
“You. Like. It. When. Mommy. Hits. You?”  
He closed his eyes and nodded, whimpering a little.  
Ahah—she pinched his nipple, no whining, what did mommy say?

He took a deep breath and nodded. That’s right no whining, good boy. You be nice and quiet while mommy plays with you and make sure you count how many times she makes you come.

She turned her hand and curled her finger up in a come hither motion. Her sweet boy rose up into the air and still so exposed, his lips dripping. She levitated his slit right to her out-stretched tongue, and licked up towards his hard clitdick. He was held down, bound, but she could tell how much he was straining to rub, to turn to move into her licking, into her tongue. He had amazingly powerful thigh muscles and she could feel them tensing around her as was starting to make him gasp. She licked his lips and his entrance, but paid extra attention to his sweet lil clitdick, stroking it and sucking it with her soft lips.

He could control himself anymore, he came, crying out and thanking his mistress over and over again.


End file.
